


Living A Lie

by Knjpatrol



Category: bts
Genre: #fantasy #boyxboy #kpop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knjpatrol/pseuds/Knjpatrol
Summary: In which Jeon Jungkook is living a normal life, atleast thats what he thought. Everything starts to change when it’s finally time for him to come home. His real home, with his real family.





	Living A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me.

I was coated with sweat, i've been practicing my dancing skills for the past 4 hours, it was now time to head home. I bid goodbye to my instructor before walking out of the double doors. The outside was peaceful. No one the be seen, no one to be heard. Nothing but the roar of the car engines and the singing of the birds. The sun was setting, slightly underneath the horizon. The sky was all sorts of colors, beautiful. I would have taken a picture if I wasn't in such a hurry to get home.

I walked down the crooked sidewalk, they should seriously fix this. I looked back up at the sky seeing that the sun was almost down and the moon was almost up. Looks like I wont make it home in time before sun down.

I continued walking down the quiet street, taking my phone out in process. I had a message from my mother informing me that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. I sighed. Thats old news.

A couple of minutes passed and I had almost reached my house until I felt like someone or something was following me. I was too terrified to turn around so I walked faster. The feeling got stronger and my heart started thumping against my chest. 'It's probably just your imagination' I told myself. I finally grew the confidence to turn around.., only to see nothing. Nothing but the trees and buildings that I had passed. I turned back around, letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

Finally reaching my home I hurriedly fetched my keys, unlocking the door, quickly going inside and then closing and locking the door. I turned on the light before heading up the stairs. I was about to get ready to hop into the shower. That was until I felt the same presence and I heard rustling. I froze. What the hell? My mother informed me she wouldn't be home and my father is overseas. No ones here but me, at least that's what I thought. "Who's there?" My voice boomed throughout the house. Let me tell you that took a lot of courage. There was no answer. I chuckled to myself 'Well duh jungkook what intruder would answer?' I rolled my eyes realizing how dumb that one sentence was. I grabbed the bat sitting in the corner of my room before slowly creeping down the stairs. 

I clutched the bat tightly in my right hand. I looked around the living room and  sighed. Nothing. I walked towards the kitchen beginning to fix myself a cold glass of water when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. Right when I was about to let out a petrified scream a hand shout out covering my mouth. My eyes shook with fear. "If I let you go will you scream?"

I shook my head. The unknown persons hand stayed on my mouth for a couple of seconds before letting go. I turned around finding 6 men with black cloaks on, the hoodies covering their faces. I stared at them in shock. It's not everyday 6 men randomly come into your house without you knowing, scaring the living daylights out of you in the process.

"Who are you?" The man who covered my mouth spoke. "Ask questions later and listen. We need your help." I raised my eyebrow obviously confused by what he meant. "What do you mean you need my help? Theres 6 of you, i'm sure whatever you need help with is very easy."

He chuckled. A deep and dark chuckle I must add. "Thats where you're wrong. Listen kid come with us. You're important."

"What do you mean important?"

"Kid we're not human and neither are you. All you have to do is come with us and we'll explain. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

They stalk me, sneak into my house, claim i'm not a human and then say they 'need my help' this has got to be a joke. Do they really think i'm going to go with them? I don't think so. "No and stop calling me "kid" i'm 20 not 9" I bravely answered.

"No? What do you mean no?" He sounds angry, He has no right to be angry.

"No. I'm not going with you mysterious people. This is your battle, deal with it on your own." I couldn't see his eyes nor his nose. Only his lips which twitched from being irritated. He sighed. "Suga."  I then felt pressure, my eyes getting clouded with darkness. I heard a final "You should of just agreed kid." Before I could hear or see no more. 

 

 

I stirred awake upon hearing a voice. "Hey kid. Wake up." I rubbed my eyes slowly sitting up, my eyes still closed "Come on man, we don't have all day." The voice spoke again. I was about to get ready to lay back down and fall into a slumber. That was until I realized I had been kidnapped. I shot up out of the bed I was laying in and to the other side of the room by the door. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked.

He smirked. "The names Kim Namjoon. Too bad you don't remember me. We had quite the history my friend." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Too bad you don't remember me? I've never seen this person before in my life. "Why am I here?"

"Lets just say it was time for you to come home." He chuckled. "I'll explain, just sit down. It'll be a long story"  
I looked at him, unsure if I could trust him. He looked at me rolling his eyes. “Well are you going to sit down or what?” Still unsure I slowly walked over to the closest chair and sat down. "Explain."

"Demanding aren't we?"

"Now."

"Alright, calm down. You were originally born here. This is a whole different dimension. This is Ligadin. Ligadin is a world filled with creatures you wouldn't believe exist, it's filled with Elfs, Beast, you name it. And then theres another world. The corrupted world known as Xabelyn. Xabelyn is filled with evils, whatever you want to call it. Blah blah. I’m sure you get the point.” 

I squinted at him. “I was born here? You’re crazy.”  
Totally born here, I’m definitely a demon or whatever they are. Thats like saying i’m a famous singer. He needs to stop being delusional, matter of fact this may be a dream. I closed my eyes. When I open my eyes again in approximately 5 seconds he’ll be gone and i’ll be home in my bed. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I opened my eyes. The environment changed! Yes! It was all a dream. Atleast thats what I thought.

“Nope! Still here.” He told me, flashing his dimple smile. He snapped his fingers, turns out we were still in the same room. Just great, so he can read my mind too?

“You are correct, my friend.”

“Oh fuck off.”


End file.
